A conventional tracking system often utilizes Radio Frequency (“RF”) tags attached to assets (e.g., a computer, a mechanical device, machinery, equipment, etc.) to identify, locate or track such assets. One of the major benefits of such an RF tracking system is that a line of sight (“LOS”) between an RF reader or interrogator and the RF tag is not required for communication. This allows a large group of assets to be entered into the RF tracking system without any significant handling. In contrast to the RF tracking system, a bar code tracking system requires the LOS between a bar code reader and a bar code. Thus, either personnel or a mechanical asset is required to register the asset with the bar code tracking system. The registration may be done by, e.g., placing the bar code in front of the bar code reader.
Another advantage of the RF tracking system is that the RF tags are capable of surviving harsh and hostile environments, while the bar code may be easily damaged. These features make the RF tracking system more robust and easier to manage than the bar code tracking system.
However, even the RF tracking systems have disadvantages. For example, one of the disadvantages of the conventional RF tracking system is a trade-off between the accuracy in locating the RF tags and their operating range. The ability to locate remote or far away RF tags comes at the expense of accuracy in determining their location. A main contributor to this trade-off is a multipath spreading which is relatively significant in Wide Wireless Area Networks (“WWANs”). On the other hand, in Local Wireless Area Networks (“WLANs”), multipath signals are spread over a much smaller time range, and thus, the achieved accuracy is much greater. The problem with the WLANs is that it is inefficient to send requests to a large number of WLANs to determine a location of a particular asset with the RF tag. Therefore, there is a great need for a high-accuracy RF tracking system for locating remote or far-away assets having the RF tag.